Dino Force
From the creators of Ben 10, and Generator Rex comes a team of Prehistoric Heroes known as the Dino Force. The theme song is similar to Dinosaur King mixed with Huntik, they are also anthropomorphic Dinosaurs! Premieres TBA Plot 65 million years ago, the Dinosaurs and Dragons war to have supremacy of the world, Sauriona, but some were separated causing them to increase their intelligence and making them anthropomorphic and they became members of Dino Force, they protect Oligocene city and Earth from the Wyrm, Cenozoics, Brigade, and more importantly from Paleo-King! Along the adventure, they get help from human teenagers: Cole, Naomi, Jane, Candace, Hale, Sam, Rebecca, Candace and Cooper when they came to Earth. In season 2, Tyranno-Rex learns that a new threat is coming to Earth known as Mezo-Master, and Apatomy meets his old childhood friends! Spinotorn returns and continues his conquest for world domination with new heroes called the Legion of Heroes! In season 3, The group are revealed to have new members, Cole became Dilpho-Dash a Dilophosaurus humanoid, Jane a Brachiosaurus Humanoid called Brachia, and Hale became Velocinator a humanoid Velociraptor against Vovadok Cenozoic with these prototype suits! Season 4, Is where The Group Deals with Four Villains, Eoceneus, Oligocena, Pliocenis, Pleistocerio, and Quantinaro! who plans to turn the human race into prehistoric creatures! Season 5, The evil black Tyrannosaurus Rex named Tyranno-don plans to conquer the Earth and Sauriona, and only the Dino Force and their new allies can stop him. Heroes Dino Force The main protagonists of the series are 9 males whose home planet was destroyed, they traveled across the galaxy from the ruins of their home planet they found a new home planet Earth to save. #'Tyranno-Rex' (Brian Bloom) - Leader of Dino Force, he is the representative of the team, since he is a blue Tyrannosaurus Rex with red stripes he is one of the three Dino's of leadership (like Giganotosaurus, and Spinosaurus), He is interested in human ways, he is also the love interest of Rexandra. Cole likes him for calling him Rex for short and same with his team mates. His color schemes the sames as Optimus Prime. #'Apatomy' (Logan Grove) - A tan 14 year old Apatosaurus and the youngest member of the team who serves as the resident technician and inventor. pretty smart, talented, a little cocky, obnoxious and intelligent, he is nicknamed Littlefoot, and he is under Ankylos' care and watch. #'Ankylos' (Fred Tastasciore) - An elderly black Ankylosaurus war veteran and second in command, he trained Tyranno-Rex when he was young, and is the team's most respected member and a father figure to Tyranno-Rex. #'Carno' (Jeff Bennett) - The calm natured stealth specialist on the team, he is a slender red Carnotaurus who wears sun glasses, he is the one who keeps an eye on things that goes wrong. He is also very cautious and acts like a loner at some points. #'Trike' (Bill Fagerbakke) - A green Triceratops and muscle of the team who is usually reckless and gluttonous, but he always remains faithful to the group, and the group leader, he is also the one who helped them fight off the Wyrm and raptors to protect the innocents on Earth. #'Stegz' (John DiMaggio) - Trike's best friend and partner, he is a yellow Stegosaurus and the best friend of Trike who serves as the team's demolitions expert and engineer. They both try to prove who has the strongest stomach. He also helps Apato with building vehicles and the exo suits with Paras. #'Dractyle' (Tom Kenny) - a Pteranodon member on the team, he's the scout in the sky. He's a little nervous, and jumpy during missions, so he wanted Naomi to teach him self-defense in Martial Arts. His coloration is Orange. #'Dr. Harold Paras' (Matt Olsen) - A male Parasaurolophus and the doctor of the group and an expert on ancient languages and machines. He designed the Exo suits for the kids. His coloration is Lime Green with Gray stripes. #'Packy' (Will Friedle) - The kid of the team and he'll do anything to bash his thick skull into things, he is a 15 year old Pachycephalosaurus and became another friend of Cole and Naomi. He makes a good projectile when thrown towards enemies. His coloration is Lavender. Humans *'Cole Daniels/ Dilopho-Dash' (Josh Keaton) - The main protagonist and ally of the Dino Force of the show next to Jane. He's a 16 year boy who always loved dinosaurs. He blond haired, blue eyes. He wears an exo-suit that gives him the tributes of a Dilophosaurus, he is the boyfriend and eventual husband of Naomi Vulgood who he has loved ever since they were eight years old. *'Naomi Vulgood' (Danielle Judovits) - The 2nd main protagonist Cole's girlfriend and devoted friend, she knows about the Dino's and she is the head of the cheerleader team, she is black haired, brown eyes, wears cheer clothes and she is a martial artist when coming across Raptors, in "Girl's, Girl's, Girl's" her sister is revealed to be Corythora's biological daughter! She has large sized breasts. *'Jane Walker/ Brachia' (Cree Summer) - The Jurassic Justice link to the outside world, at first frightened but grown fond of them, like Eliza from Gargoyles and Sari from Transformers Animated she has tanned skin, only she wears glasses and has a bare midrift. She is a 16 year old Girl and she is an expert at science, which makes Apato her partner in science! She wears a Brachiosaurus humanoid suit with super strength built by Dr. Paras! *'Hale Levin/Velocinator' (Alexander Polinsky) - Cole's best friend who goes to school with him. He's a Japanese exchange student, he later wears a Velociraptor Humanoid suit by Dr. Paras! *'Sam Benson' (Jason Biggs) - The brains next to Jane. *'Tammy Vulgood' (E.G. Daily) - Naomi's sister. *'Rebecca Martin' (Elise Gatien) - Jane's best friendwho later becomes Sam's girlfriend! *'Cooper Martin' (Tara Strong) - A 10 year old boy who likes to help out the team but he must stay at base under Ankylo's protection. He's Rebecca's little brother and friends with Apato *'Malcolm Brand' (Jesse McCartney) - Jane's love interest who is also aware of the Dino's existence, he is a popular Football Jock, and he also takes tips from Tyranno-Rex about leadership, He Wears the Gold Dragon Humanoid suit, and aids the Dino Force! *'Candace Reed' (Kari Wahlgren) - Malcolm's love interest, she is a popular girl on the swimming team, she is a Red Head, a babe middrift, and she is a Tomboy, she knows about the Dino's and she is also and intelligent and kind, girl! She has large sized breasts. *'Dr. Kirby and Bianca Daniels' (Gary Cole and Jennifer Hale) - Cole and Tate's parents and devoted allies of the Dino Force, Dr. Kirby Daniels is a Paleontologist and had kept their existence until Cole found out the truth, he is designed similar to Dr. Taylor from Dinosaur King, Bianca Daniels is more into living things and is a Zoo Keeper, she is designed similar to Maddie Fenton plus Drew Saturday, and she usually seen cooking for the Dinosaurs! *'Samantha Walke'r (CCH Pounder) - Jane's and Cooper's Aunt who took them in when their parents died in a car accident, she knows of the Dino's and is a good friend of Bianca. *'General Chi Levin' (Keone Young) - The widowed father of Hale, he is a general and an agent of Anomalocaras, he accepted his sons trust with the Dino's, and what Hale became when Dr. Eurypterid mutated him! *'Storm Knight' (Alvin Sanders) - He is revealed to be Naomi's long lost father and the one who wrote the Dinosaur Chronicles that holds information of the Jurassic Justice's fore fathers! *'Pierce Rosland' (Yuri Lowenthal) - The protagonist of the third season and Cole's pen pal. *'Rebbie Mason' (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - The female protagonist and love interest of Pierce Rosland, whom she supports, she is shy, but she is always comforted by Naomi. In one episode, she is revealed to be a mermaid, in season 4, she learns how to master her mermaid abilities, she realizes that she was born in the 7th century and her birth name was Rojona! *'Prof. Ian Thatch' (Eric Thompson) - A Prehistorian, and the one who gives clues to the Dino Force. Imperial Guard *'Gigano' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - One of the leaders of the Dino Force. he is a Giganotosaurus, and he also into Tyranno-Rex's intentions. He and his teammates are in hyper sleep in they ship to earth, to find Tyranno-Rex and his teammates. *'Kenta' (Nolan North) - Gigano's second in command, he's a Kentrosaurus, and is the cousin of Stegz. *'Zander' (Paul Eding) - A Styrachosaurus, who is a veteran like Ankylos. *'Ne-Croc' (Phil LaMarr) - A Deinosuchus who as a speaks with Texan accent. *'Iguanodox' (J.B. Sweeny) - Corythora's charming adoptive brother and skilled warrior, he is an Iguanodon, and well-liked among the Dinotopians and the Dino Force. *'Indrika' (Sumalee Mantano) - She is the strong one of the group next to Mammoth, she is an Indrikothere, and she is also the one who has a crush on Iguanox! She reforms and leaves The Cenozoics in "Ice Age", and becomes one with the Dinotopians and a member of the Imperial Guard. *'Comm. Quezle' (Jim Cummings) - He is the Sky commander of the Saurian army on Sauriona and was at first reluctant to train the new human recruits (Cole, Jane, Hale, and Sam). He's a Quetzalcoatlus and Dractyle's superior. *'M'Jango' (Jonathan Adams) - Carno's old mentor, and a Majungasaurus he's speaks with a Jamaican accent! *'Archie' (Billy West) - An Archaeopteryx who has a lay back personality as a Hippie. *'Tarbo-Battar' (Ron Perlman) - Tyranno-Rex's brother in hyper sleep in his ship came to Earth with Rexandra, Auca and M'Jango and find Tyranno-Rex and his teammates he's a Tarbosaurus, and he helps the kids to learn about their environment! His coloration is brown with orange stripes. Dinotopians *'Rexandra' (Vanessa Marshall) - Tyranno-Rex's love interest. *'Packy's mom & dad' (Gary Anthony Williams & Susan Silo) - *'Princess Corythora' (April Stewart) - Tyranno-Rex's childhood friend and the kindhearted leader of the Dinotopians, she is a Corythosaurus who knows their ancestors were predator and prey, but that does not stop their friendship, she is also a skilled warrior. In Girl's, Girl's, Girl's reveals to Tyranno-Rex that Naomi Vulgood's sister Tammy is her daughter! *'Mayor Metros' (Dwight Schultz) - The Mayor of Oligocene city on Sauriona, he is a Dimetrodon. *'Professor Allosis' (Corey Burton) - An Allosaurus who wears glasses, and Dr. Paras's colleague! *'Plesios' (J.K. Simmons) - A Plesiosaurus who is the mayors second in command! *'Alberto' (John DiMaggio) - An Albertosaurus who always sticks his nose into DF's business as he's a nitwit but he likes to help. He works as a lousy clerk and he's like Fung from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness. *'Gorgo' (Eric Bauza) - A a Gorgosaurus who is Alberto's partner. *'Ovi-Ying' (James Hong) - An Oviraptor that teaches martial arts for young dinosaurs and humans. *'Mya' (Grey DeLisle) - A female Miasaura and a caretaker in Oligocene City Hospital. *'Aldan' (Jeff Bennett) - Mya's husband who helps her at the Hospital. *'Dinotopian Citizens' (Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, April Stewart, Phil LaMarr, Dwight Schultz, Corey Burton, Kath Soucie, Greg Ellis, Scott Wolf, Mona Marshall, and Grey DeLisle) - Various anthropomorphic dinosaurs such as: Incisivosaurus, Microraptor, Psitticosaurus, Camarasaurus, Compsognathus, Torosaurus Monoclonius, Tarbosaurus! *'Auca' (Maria Canals Berera) - Carno's love interest and an Aucasaurus!, with Pink coloration, and Gray Spots! *'Carno Jr & Jake' (Nacy Cartwright, and Pamela Aldon) - Carno & Auca's sons from furture. *'Tarasaki' (Jon Polito) - A Zuniceratops who owns his revolving restaurant as head chef. The Ornithomimus serves as the waiters and waitresses. *'Prox' (Udo Kier) - A Pachyrhinosaurus, whom always talks about the oldways! *'Megalan' (Steven Blum) - A male Megalania the ally of the Dino Force on season 4-5, The Cenozoics found and captured him. He was hatching Megalania from 2 millions years ago that was preserved in ice, they took him to they ice cavern in the Himalayas and they mutated him but they could not broke his rage, He a attacked them and he's escaped from them and he stolen a ice gem from them about five days ago, He speaks with a Australian accent. He live in Sydney, Australia. His venomous bite to kill his prey. He helped the Dino Force to hunt drown Tara-Boa in Colombia in the final war on Vastodon. *'Mega-Don' (Peter Lurie) - A male Megalodon the ally of The Dino Force in seasons 2-5 He was a Megalodon pup the E.O.C.E.N.E. found, captured and mutated him and he rage at them, He attacked them and he escaped from they lair 3 days ago. He lives in Atlantis and got out when his city was destroy by Lio-Blast helped the Dino's to stop Lio-Blast. *Gojira (Patrick Warburton) - A Gojirasaurus and an ally of the Dino Force in season 5, He's a old friend of Tyranno-Rex from college. He left from the Dino's home planet with his ship in hyper sleep. He came to earth and he found a new home where he lives in Albuquerque, New Mexico He with Mega-Don and Megalan try to stop Vastodon in final war. *'Saur-X' (Sam Riegel) Ally of the Dino Force Tyranno-Rex's old roommate from college with Gojira, He now lives in Earth Oklahoma he a Saurophaganax. The Sea Sqaud *'Tylo' (Lex Lang) - The Leader of Sea Squad, he a Tylosaurus and a good friend of Dino Force. *'Cretoxy' (Jim Cummings) - *'Elasmo' (Mick Wingert) - *'Arche' (Jennifer Hale) - *'Xiphac' (Luke Perry) - The Nocturnals *'Night-Bat' (Jeff Bennett) - The leader of the Nocturnals and the one sent by E.O.C.E.N.E. to capture the Dino Force! He reforms and becomes an ally of Dino Force along with the others. *'Night-Fox' (Fred Tatasciore) - The Fox-like creature of the group, and the one who is the eyes for Night-Bat. *'Night-Wolf' (Troy Baker) - The Wolf and strongman of the group! *'Night-Owl' (Corey Burton) - The one who always spies on the other groups! *'Night-Moth' (Alexander Polinsky) - Not the brightest but the most dangerous! *'Night-Snake' (Cree Summer) - She is the only female, and the slickest heroes. Legion of Heroes *'Ultimate Man' (George Newbern) - The leader of the Legion and similar to Superman. He is the husband of Metro Woman and a strong ally of Dino Force. *'Metro Woman' (Courtenay Taylor) - The second-in-command and the wife of Ultimate Man and similar to Wonder Woman. Her costume resembles Jetstream's from the Disney movie, Sly High except with no gloves. *'Black Raven' (David Sobolov) - A parody of Batman. *'Mr. Elastic' (Dee Bradley Baker) - *'Tidal-Wave' (Daran Norris) - *'Mars-Master' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - *'The Archer' (Dave Wittenberg) - *'Micro-Man' (David DeLuise) - *'Green-Knight' (Jeff Bennett) - Once an ordinary clerk from England. *'Fox-Woman' (Gina Torres) - She is an amalgam of Vixen and Foxy Love! *'The Shining Eagle' (Rick D. Wasserman) - An eagle humanoid from another planet. Villains Cretaceous Brigade *'Spinotorn' (David Kaye) - One of the 3 primary antagonists of the series, he is an albino Spinosaurus who is the tyrannical and sadistic leader of Cretaceous Brigade but unlike them he is more aggressive and more power hungry. Once he was a soldier under the tutelage of and he got jealous of Tyranno-Rex for falling for Rexandra and earning her love years ago before the war, which he caused. And is Tyranno's arch nemesis through show. His henchmen are raptors and they'll do anything to please him especially Rap-Eye and they call him boss. He despises the Human race after he saw dinosaur bones in museums and dig sites in horror. He plans to find 12 sacred gems to transform to world into a prehistoric paradise, but in the season finale "Project Extinction" was betrayed by Ladon and stranded on Edapho-Island for three months with few of his Raptors! His voice impersonates Megatron from TF Armada and personality is similar to the Shredder from TMNT (2003 series). In Season 2 finale he is imprisoned by the Dino force and placed in High Security, eventually Zucho managed to use the sewer tunnels to get pass security and bust his cousin out of prison. *'Zucho' (Daran Norris) - A brown Suchomimus and Spinotorn's cousin, he is very ambitious and very much competitive and he is Spinotorn's substitute until they find him. Although Spinotorn despises his cousin, he respects him as family. *'Razer' (Robin Atkin Downes) - A gray Coloborhynchus who is loyal to Spinotorn and he's Dractyle's nemesis. *'Baryx' (Jennifer Hale) - Zucho's sister who is a Baryonyx with purple coloration and yellow spots she later join the Cretaceous Brigade. *'Rap-Eye' (Steven Blum) - Spino's right-hand hench-raptor, he is a scared Velociraptor and the smartest of the raptors. His signature color is red with orange stripes. He cares a magma blaster and he knows claw-to-claw combat. He wears sleeved ripped vest w/h shorts. He tried to kill Skalidor in "Project Extinction when Ladon betray's the Cretaceous brigade! *'Spittor' (Carlos Alazraqui) - He of is the spy of the raptors. He dressed like a ninja except it's short sleeved. His signature color is blue. *'Klaw' (Jeff Bennett) - The dumbest of the raptors and very gullible. He has an overweight appearance as he loves to eat meat when he slacks off. His signature color is yellow. He carries a club and always bonks himself on the head with it. *'Slasher' (Eric Bauza) - He is a Utahraptor, and a dangerous one at that, He was always Rap-Eye's favorite. His signature color is green *'Patches' (Tom Kenny) - The most insane of the raptors as he laughs a lot. When he grabs a weapon of any kind, he would then shoot off like crazy. *'Sever' (Ted Lewis) - The chemist of the raptors, and an intelligent one. *'Scyclaw' (Frank Welker) - A robotic raptor, capable of hacking into any network and equipped with an arsonel. He can hack in any security network on Earth. *'Pyro' (Max Koch) - A Pyroraptor. *'Dei Sisters' - Four female Deinonychus sisters. **'Claudia' (Samulee Mantano) - The oldest sister and adversary to Naomi. She has colorful crimson feathers, she becomes Slasher's wife! **'Talonia' (Tara Strong) - The second oldest sister, and has a Blue streak on her back and is the fastest! She has a crush Hale Levin. **'Rhen' (Nika Futterman) - The third grayest of the sisters, and the most lethal as the knows when to sharpen her claws. **'Screech' (Katie Griffin) - The Last sister and Talonia's superior and the Greenest of the bunch. *'Basilo' (Troy Baker) - A Basilosaurus, he tried to overthrow Saber and becomes the new leader of the Cenozoics in season two in "Ice Age" but his plan did not work and stranded on and island were he joins Spinotorn as his best underwater operative. He is the only mammal member of Cretaceous Brigade. *'Tarascobo' (Daniel Riordan) - A Tarascosaurus, and a traitor who joins Spinotorn. He speaks in a french accent! *'Arkilo' (David Sobolov) - A Abeilosaurus and Tarascobo's partner and Carno's rival! Akilo is also in love with Auca but Auca is Carno's girlfriend and when he once tried to take Acua Carno punched him in the snout. *'Jackson Berkley/ Therizino-Talon' (Danny Cooksey) - A jealous Football Jock, who always try to out do Malcolm, he is also Agent Berkley's son. He is also a part of Wyrm as their spy! He is later transformed into a Therizinosaurus humanoid by Dr. Euryipterid and escaped to join Spinotorn! *'Raptors' (various voices) - Spinotorn's foot soldiers. Devonians * Paleo-King (Corey Burton) - The main antagonist and the one trying to revert modern Earth into a primeval never-land, he is the sadistic, cruel, bloodthirsty and unmerciful ruled of the Devonians. He sees the Jurassic Justice as a threat who stands in his path for universal domination, he is mostly only seen sitting on his blood red throne surrounded by black mist that only reveal his red eyes and very briefly his body. * Reba Gomez/Paleo-Princess '''(Tia Carrere) - Paleo-King's daughter and the one who usually tries to please him! Whilst her father desires for universal conquest she is more into preserving the ancient laws of her people, it is also revealed that she and Mezo-Master are secretly lovers. * '''Mezo-Master (Keith Szarabajka) - Paleo-King's favorite lieutenant and the main antagonist of season 2, he plans on devolving the populations and making a Paleozoic Paradise! He was destroyed in "Dawn of the Conqueror From the Golden Ages"! * Inquisitor Frills (John Hurt) - An eye patch wearing Triceratops who is one of Paleo-Kings most fanatic followers and the most feared and brutal of all of his henchmen. A combination of an abused childhood and an unfaithful wife led him to fall under Paleo-Kings influence and as time went on became his most dreaded follower and his chief inquisitor, he is the only one to have authority over Mezo-Master. * Lystro and Cyno (Jack and Conor Daly) - Two Devonian technicians who work in Paleo-Kings devolution chamber as his chief devolution technicians. They are shown to be demented and sadistic as they are shown to act gleeful when they devolved a victim, in season 3 they created the devolution gun for Paleo-King and his soldiers. * Primordian Troopers (Various) - Paleo-Kings soldiers who are devoted to him. The Cenozoics *'Saber' (Troy Baker) - Leader of the Cenozoics, he is a Smilodon/Sabre Tooth Tiger, and he is the most ambitious of the group, he wants to recreate the Ice Age so that his minions could live and take over the new icy world and enslave humanity. *'Mammoth' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - The muscle of the Group, he is a Woolly Mammoth, and he is Trike's arch nemesis. He's all brawn and no brain he speaks in a thick Russian accent. *'Entelo' (Dee Bradley Baker) - He is the sadistic member of the group, he is an Entelodont, and he is very short tempered and is cooled off after Apato beats him. *'Gastorn' (Rob Paulsen) - The Scientist of the group, he is a Gastornis, he is also very cowardly and very treacherous. *'Scratch' (Jeff Bennett) - He is the smallest of the group, he is a saber-tooth squirrel. He pilots a robotic exo mech. *'Cludd' (John Kassir) - A Titanis of the group, He is the one who often tries to get King Basilo to reveal his secrets as he is nosy. He's a Terrorbird. *'Andrew-Sarcus' (David Lodge) - A crime lord who often tries to gain money! he was mutated into an Andrewsarchus humanoid and joins Cenezoic along with BrontoThere. *'Tate Daniels/ BrontoThere' (Brian Bloom) - Cole's older brother and a bully, he ends up being a super strong soldier called BrontoThere, he actually try to get even on Malcolm for backing Cole from being bullied, he was later arrested for crimes that he framed the Dino's for, this was a drastic event that the family went through! BrontoThere's revenge he joined the Cenozoics. *'Stallion' (Vanessa Marshall) - A Prehistoric Stallion, female who takes Indrika's place! Wyrm *'Ladon' (Robin Atkin Downes) - Leader of Wyrm, he is a indigo three-headed Dragon with glowing red eyes who wants to make the human race pay for their kind being wiped out, and he is also aligned with Cenozoics and Paleo-King. In "Project Extinction" was slain by Tranno-Rex with Cole's help and the Wyrm's retreated. *'Skalidor' (Nolan North) - Ladons second in command, he's a regular dragon, he becomes Ladon's successor in season 2 and becomes leader after he states someone will have to lead the dragons. *'Wyrm's' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Scouts of Wyrm and his loyal minions. *'Fathnir' (Fred Tatasciore) - Skalidors lieutenant, whom's Dragon resembles the Common Green Drakk, and he is the one who gives Skalidor ideas of conquest!, In season 4 was slain by Stegz! *'Azuresong' (Andrea Baker) - She is a young adult dragon. She has blue scales and notably large and vicious claws. Her breath is a disruptive wave of sound, she is a scholar at heart. Her fighting skills are exceptional *'Numinis' (Daran Norris) - A Chinese Dragon who plans to Over Throw Skalidor until he came to his senses that it's impossible. *'Dovix' (Peter Jessop) - A Silver Dragon who is a trainer of Wyrms! *'Cynda' (Nika Futterman) - A female Black Dragon. E.O.C.E.N.E *'Dr. Beki Robinson/ Dr. Eurypterid' (Candi Milo) - A scientist that is hired by either Paleo-King or Spinotorn! is the head of E.O.C.E.N.E. Corparation. In the season finale "Project Extinction", she was betrayed and mauled by Spinotorn and his raptors. *'Lieutenant Pierce' (Phil LaMarr) - Dr. Eurypterid's assistant and second-in-command. *'Dave Robinson/Brontoscorpio' (Alexander Polinsky) - A nerd who desires Scorpions, and is the son of Dr. Euryipterid! He wants revenge on the Cretaceous Brigade for his mother's death and becomes the new head of E.O.C.E.N.E. He was later shrank into a tiny Microscopic organism and was sent to prison. *'Professor Klau's (Maurice LaMarche) - Dr. Euryterid's chief scientist who creates mutant monsters to destroy the Dino Force, he later gets mutated into a prehistoric monster. *'E.O.C.E.N.E. agents and scientist' (various voices) - *'E.O.C.E.N.E mutants': Monsters created by Dr. Euryterid and Professor Klaus. **'Quarry' (Robert Patrick) - **'Quantinero' (Troy Baker) - **'Pleisticerio' (Robin Atkin Downes) - **'Oligocena' (Tara Strong) - **'Pliocenis' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - **'Eoceneus' (Charlie Adler) - **'Squishy -' A squid-like monster. **'Blade-A-Demon' (Udo Kier) - **'Exomantis' (David Lodge) - **'Serperion' (Richard McGonagle) - **'Frost Dragon' (Gary Owens) - Later leaves and joins Wyrm! **'Magmadon' (Khary Payton) - **'Khyberus' (Dee Bradley Baker) - **'Pyro Lion' (Gary Anthony Williams) - **'Tusky' - Giant Walrus Other Villains *'Vovadok' (Miquel Ferrer) - The main antagonist of season 3, he always despises being second best by Pierce Rosland , the temporary protagonist, he has the powers if all Trilobites! He hates being spit on by Pierce in the episode, Ancient Rituals! He falls to his death into the lava in the Season finale. *'Lio-Blast' (Clancy Brown) - A Liopleurodon who is the conqueror, and the ruler of the Pacific Sea! *'Cave-Man' (Bill Fagerbakke) - A lunatic Caveman who was found frozen in a block of ice in a glacier until he was accidentally thawed out, he is always on a rampage through Oligocene city! He resembles Ull from Far Cry Primal without the burns. *'B.E.D.R.O.C.K.' (Corey Burton) - A supercomputer A.I. who believes that it is the higher rank than man! He was destroyed in "Project Extinction" in a crash by a virus! *'Gorgonops' (Mark Hamill) - The Gorgonopsid warrior who was also one who tried to overthrow the mayor! *'Yang Fuizin' (George Takai) - A 42 year old Yangchuanosaurus who is a crime lord in Shanghai, China. After his wife died whilst facing Tyranno-Rex he his daughter and Guan Ninjas left their home planet on his ship in hyper sleep and found they a new home on Earth in Shanghai, China. **'Yin Fuizin' (Lauren Tom) - A female Yangchuanosaurus is Yang's 14 year old biological daughter she always reform. **'Guan Ninjas' - Guanlongs who serve as Yang's ninjas. *'Moschops' (Dee Bradley Baker) - A Mammal Like Reptile partner of Gorgonops! *'Man-Lobster' (Frank Welker) - A mutant lobster monster created by E.O.C.E.N.E. until he escapes on it's rampage *'Cenozoicah' (Kaja Zoch) - The main antagonist of the 4th season, she wants to create a new Ice Age! *'Professor Nanite' (David Boat) - A human mad scientist who controls small nanobots and creates constructs **'Zog' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Professor Nanite's assistant. *'Kongar' (John DiMaggio) - A Gigantopithecus, who wants to create a planet for the apes! He hates the human for their experiments on apes and monkeys and seeks to end it, He's identical to King Kong from the 2005 remake. *'Tyranno-don' (Wade Williams) - Season 5's main antagonist, and he's a Tyrannosaurus Rex with Black coloration and Red stripes. Tyanno-don has a red eye color he is Tyranno-Rex's most dangerous adversary! even Skalidor tries to outmatch him! **'Daspleto' (Andre Sogliuzzo) - Tyranno-don's 36 year old brother he is a Daspletosaurus. *'The Sea-Kraken' - A prehistoric monster, which is an amalgam of a kraken and dino, and eats people for food *'Tera-Boa' (Kari Wahlgren) A female Titanoboa live in Colombia and she is the queen of the prehistoric snakes. *'Col. Ferris Innes' (Gary Anthony Williams) - A United States army colonel who wants to eliminate the Dinosaurs! **'Lt. Maine Phillips' (Fred Tatasciore) - **'Pt. Zelda Esmarelda' (Jennifer Hale) - *'Doug & Lars Redface' (Gary Sturgis and Steve Webber) - Two human poacher brothers who hunt animals on the endangered species in season 4, they capture sharks around the world the Dino's & Mega-Don save the sharks. In season 5 they hunt a snow leopard when Mega-Don came to Asia in "Hey! That leopard is a protected species!" the Dino's & Mega-Don defeat them and sent them to jail. Vehicles and Weapons *'Trilobite Shields' - *'Ptrygotocycles' - *'PaleoSabre' - *'Archecoptor' - *'Sliders' - *'Metorlazers' - *'Evolution Ray!' - *'Magmablaster' - *'PaleoPreserver' - Locations *'Anomalocaras Base' - West of Texas and Agent Berkley's headquarters! *'Oligocene City' - Located in Montana, and the place where human's and Dinosaurs live side by side. It used to be colonial city for Dinosaurs, when the kids showed it to the humans, they began to trust the Dino's and decide to live together. *'Sinclair Gas Station' - *'Phoenix Hills' - A (fictitious) small town located in the state of Montana. ** Phoenix Hills High School - ** Dino HQ - The base of Dino Force, and it's on an island off the coast of Phoenix hill. Inside, ** Phoenix Hills Prison! -''' *'''Wyrm Island - The headquarters of Wyrm, and the location of the Bermuda Triangle! *'The Ice Cavern' - The head quarters of the Cenozoics, and is located in the mountains of the Himalayas! *'Volcanic Grotto' - A large cavern that is the headquarters of the Cretaceous Brigade. It's on a waste land near a volcano on an uncharted island and his raptors patrol every part of it beaches, canyons and lava tubes. *'Tar-pit Penitentiary' - The Prison for characters such as Cenozoic or even agents of Wyrm and! *'Shanghai, China' - The largest city of China where Yang, Yin & ther Guan Ninjas live. *'Sydney, Australia' - The largest city of Australia Megalan lives. *'Albuquerque, New Mexico' - The largest city of New Mexico where Gojira lives. *'Atlantis' - The legendary sunken city where Mega-Don lives and rules as king. *'Las Vegas' - *'Yellowstone National Park' - *'Avalon' - *'Borneo' - Episodes Season 1 #'Back to the Jurassic part 1' - A large transport ship is sailing through the galaxy since the planet, Sauriona was destroyed during a brutal war now they heading earth as their new home in hiding from the humans. Meanwhile Cole and his girlfriend Naomi were walking to school when they bumped into Sam on the corner near the bus stop where he was in a rush to get to school on time, it is the final day before the long awaited summer holidays. #'Back to the Jurassic part 2' - Dino Force is ambushed and surrounded by Raptors, and when befriends the kids, Cole, Naomi, Sam, Rebecca, Cooper, Jane, and Hale #'Back to the Jurassic part 3' - Spinotorn is revealed to be the one responsible for the Raptor's as they took Naomi, and that the syndicate called Wyrm has risen! #'Back to the Jurassic part 4' - Agent Berkley aids the Dino's into stopping Wyrm, and the Raptors! in the end, the kids showed everyone Oligocene city and Mayor metro welcome the humans #'B.E.D.R.O.C.K' - A supercomputer made by Apatomy goes out of control and is trying to replace everything with cybernetic imposers! #'Cenozoic Attack' - The Cenezoics make believe that they are heroes in the public and Apatomy likes them, but soon will learn that things aren't always as they seem! #'Euryipterid' - Dr, Euryipterid of E.O.C.E.N.E. mutates Cole, Hale, and Jane, including Jackson into Dino humanoids, the Dino's must find a cure before their humanity suffers the same fate as the children. #'Gem Power' - After a fight with the Dino's, Spinotorn finds an ancient tablet that find 12 powerful crystals and tells of an ancient prophecy. #'Raptors in the House' - School prom as started and the King and queen will achieve the award of achievement, and Cole and Naomi are selected for the awards! #'Under the Sea' - Lio-Blast wants to rule the surface world and claim it as his own! #'Fossil Fools' - The Dino's are tricked by the Cenozoic into unearthing a powerful amulet that causes the ice to expand across the poles of a new Ice age! #'Framed' - The Dino's are framed for a crime by an Embolotherium themed Supervillain, and revealed to be Cole's brother! #'Dino Gladiators' - The Dino's are competed in a challenge #'Fire from down Below' - There is a fire destroying the island #'Lights, Camera, Roar' - The Dino's are used in a movie #'Apatomy's Arrogance' - Apatomy is tired of just being the only one who works around and accidentally reactivates B.E.D.R.O.C.K. #'Killer Flowers' - Carno finds a patch of poisonous flowers that causes palatalization! #'Night of Nightmares' - The Nocturnals are created and begin to ransack the City! #'Wyrm Attacks' - They head to Wyrm's headquarters to find out about a Mysterious Agent! #'BodyGuards' - Trike, Ankylos, and Apatomy are forced to bodyguard a spoiled brat who is targeted by Kongar! #'Mutation' - Cole, Hale and Jane are mutated into Dinosaur Humanoids, and the Dino Force must find a cure for them! #'Evolution' - Dino Force has to make sure the Evolution Ray has not fallen into the wrong hands! #'Project Extinction pt. 1' - Dr. Eurypterid plans to use Wyrm, Cenozoic's, Cretaceous Brigade, and all the resources to take their ultimate revenge! #'Project Extinction pt. 2' - Dr. Euryipterid is killed by the Cretaceous Brigade, and declares war on Wyrm! #'Project Extinction pt. 3' - The Dino Force must stop the Cretaceous Brigade and Wyrm, before they destroy the City! #'Project Extinction pt. 4' - After defeating Cretaceous Brigade and Wyrm, the Dino Force declares that Dino's, Dragons, and Humans become equals! Season 2 #'Welcome to Atlantis' - Lio-Blast returns, and creates a Base called Base "Atlantis"! #'The Mezo-Master Rises' - The Mezo-Master is freed from his imprisonment due to Kongar! #'E.O.C.E.N.E.' - E.O.C.E.N.C.E. strikes back! #'Rob the Rich and Feed the Poor!' - Apatomy is excited by Robin Hood, so then pose as a vigilante Robin Hood! #'Making Money' - The kids find a money card, and Apatomy finds out it's making real money, and worse Vovadok is after it! #'Cenozoic Mind!' - The group travels north to stop the Cenezoic's from ruining Russia! #'Alien War-zone' - Apatomy is kidnapped by Prof. Nanite, into doing alien experiments on the village of Transylvania. #'Gold Mine' - Ankylos is trapped by E.O.C.E.N.E. and B.E.D.R.O.C.K., and is forced to work under the forces of the Wyrm agents to survive a giant worm. #'Girls, Girls, Girls' - It's a girls night out, and Apatomy infiltrates, the club house, but saves them from an evil Warlock. #'Into the Night' - The Nocturnals attack and they are forcing the Dino's into a total lockdown. #'Shameless Lateness' - #'Mountain Cam'p - #'Cold Dusk' - #'Open House Fire' - #'Chilly Moon' - #'Ice Age Drama' - #'Vengeance of Lio-Blast' - The Dino's meet a part man part shark named Mega-Don. #'Eve of the Hour' - #'Enter Camelot' - #'Lost City of Atlantis' - #'El Dorado' - #'Secrets of Notre Dame' - #'Sentence of Banishment' - #'Cold Vengeance' - #'Dawn of the Conqueror from the Golden Ages pt. 1' - #'Dawn of the Conqueror from the Golden Ages pt. 2' - Season 3 #'Dawn of a New Age' - #'Bronto-There's Revenge' - #'Ice Age' - #'New Recruits' - #'Eye of the Storm' - #'Dance Magic Danc'e - #'Night of the Nocturnal's' - #'Ancient Rituals' - #'Dragons Bane' - #'Stormy Knight' - #'Rise of the Conquer from the Golden Ages' - #'Princess Corytho' - #'Tales of the Tail' - #'Ways of Nature' - #'Prehistoric Meltdown' - #'Dinosaur Days' - #'Ice Age Meltdown' - #'Attack of Liopleurodon' - #'School Lockdown' - #'Hights' - #'Arctic Storm' - #'Ways of the Ninja' - #'Time is Running' - #'Sleepless Land' - #'Dawn of the Conqueror from the Silver Ages pt. 1' - #'Dawn of the Conqueror from the Silver Ages pt. 2' - Season 4 #'Basic training' - #'Dino's go Down Under' - The Dino's go to Australia meets a part man part lizard named Megalan, however the Cenozoics track down Megalan and so the Dino's must help Megalan. #'Las Vegas' - The Dino's are going road trip Las Vegas. #'Shark Saver' - The Dino's & Mega-Don must save types of sharks. #'Yellowstone' - The Dino's are camping in Yellowstone N. Park on guys trip . #'Every Day of The Naked Girls' - Cole & the Dino's visit a strip club of girls in bras and underwear. #'Worldwide Web' - #'Instincts' - #'Overworld' - #'Grand Event' - #'Turtles and Seals' - #'Dragons Emerge' - #'Common Cold' - #'Bringing of Courses' - #'Hell breaks Loose' - #'Enter the Carboniferous!' - #'Komodo Island' - The Dino's and Megalan go to Inodisia. #'Year of the Dragon' - #'Enter the Maze' - #'Andromeda' - #'Past, Present, and Future' - #'Before and After' - #'Crossroads in Ice!' - #'Dawn of a New Ice Age pt. 1' - #'Dawn of a New Ice Age pt. 2' - #'Dawn of a New Ice Age pt. 3' - Season 5 #'Dino's Goes Wild West' - The Dino's go to the wild west meet Saur-X. #'Queen of the Snakes' - The queen of snakes named Tera-Boa the Dino's are with Megalan to hunt her down for good. #'Evil T-Rex's Revenge' - #'Everglades' - The Dino's see crocs & gators. #'Dinosaur N.M' - The guys on a trip again to Utah. #'Leopard Save' - #'Raptor Ball' - #'Love Life' - #'Saber Rage' - #'A T-Rex Tale' - #'Dodo's Lies' - #'Balloon Fly' - The Dino's meet Tyranno's old friend Gojia in New Mexico. #'A New Girl Dinosaur' - Category:Dinsaurs Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Hub Shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Dinosaurs Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Animation